Meeting with a vampire
by CharlotteHolmes
Summary: It's Victorian London and Damon is Jack the Ripper. Stefan is framed for one of the murders and in desparation consults Sherlock Holmes to track down his brother without telling him that he is a vampire.
1. Mysterious client

It was a Friday afternoon and I could tell that Holmes had a new case or client. I didn't know as I had been out all day at the surgery. Holmes was currently pacing the floor deep in thought. That was normally a sign of a case.

"A new case Holmes?" I asked embroiled in reading the newspaper article on the latest Jack the Ripper killing.

For an answer he produced a letter from his pocket and passed it to me. I read it and raised my eyebrows. The letter read:

**Dear Mr Holmes,**

**I would like to consult you on a private and pressing matter. I will call upon you at 9 o' clock this evening. Please keep secret any sensitive information I tell you and open your mind.**

**Yours Sincerely **

**Stefan Salvatore**

I passed it back and saw Holmes glance up at the clock. The visitor would be arriving in approximately ten minutes. I wondered why the client was being so secretive. The name Salvatore sounded foreign, maybe Italian. Holmes then asked the question that he normally asks in this sort of situation.

"What do you make of it Watson?"

"All I can say from the letter is that he is extremely secretive and judging by the quality and thickness of the paper, rich, I observed holding the letter up to the light. "Shall I leave?"

He shook his head. "No I would like you to stay as I value your opinion on the case whatever it may be."

I folded up my newspaper and began to try to tidy up the room. Our rooms were always a mess however many times Mrs. Hudson told us off. Holmes held up his hand to stop me.

"No worries Watson, our visitor is a little early."

I stopped and sat back down. We could both hear footsteps approaching. One set was easily recognisable as was the knock. The door opened and Mrs Hudson entered with the client who passed her his hat and gloves, then she left the room. Holmes stepped forward and shook hands with the client.

"This is my friend and colleague Dr Watson," Holmes said gesturing towards me.

I also shook hands with the visitor. We all sat down and the visitor began to speak at once after refusing the offer of a cigarette.

"My name is Stefan Salvatore and I wish to ask your help in solving a problem I have. What I tell you must not be repeated by anyone. It is a matter of great urgency. Can you promise to keep everything I say quiet and you friend too?"

"Of course. Dr Watson will also. Won't you Watson?"

"Oh, yes," I replied.

I could see from the quality of his clothes that Stefan Salvatore was well off and dressed well. His skin was pale, he had curly hair and green eyes. Holmes could probably deduct more information that me, but I was learning. I could sense a faint Italian accent in his voice.

"The matter which I wish to consult you on is my brother Damon Salvatore. Two years ago we came to London together and after an argument about a private matter we split up and I have never seen him since. I want you to find him for me Mr Holmes. I am willing to pay an expensive fee."

"I need to know more facts before I start. For instance: why did you not ask for my help two years ago and what was the subject of your argument?" Holmes enquired arching his fingertips. "Also I think I have heard your name before."

"Remember your promise Mr Holmes. What I am about to say must never leave this room. My brother is the killer nicknamed Jack the Ripper."

I gasped in shock while Holmes showed no surprise. Did that man ever show any emotion? Obviously not, he was probably surprised and didn't like to show it. That could be very tiresome sometimes.

"Your evidence of this Mr. Salvatore?" Holmes requested holding out his hand. "It would help the case if you told us everything."

"My evidence comes in the shape of a letter that I received from him informing me that he wanted to apologise and make it up with me. The appointment was in Whitechapel near one of the clubs at 1 o' clock in the morning; my brother was always an early riser. When I arrived I found myself at the scene of a murder. He had invited me to frame me for the murder of Elizabeth Stride. I am a main suspect as I was hanging around the scene waiting for him."

I interrupted, "I remember where I have heard your name before. In the newspaper I was just reading your name was down as a prime suspect as well as Queen Victoria's grandson Prince Albert."

Salvatore sighed and put his head in his hands. "The Police have been hounding me ever since. I could explain about my brother for a certain reason; I want to hunt him down myself. Please Mr Holmes help me find my brother before any more woman fall victim to him."

My companion sat there listening raptly and when the client finished speaking he appeared to be in deep thought. I recognised the signs; he was evaluating the complexity of the case. Holmes never took on simple, easy-to-solve cases. A case involving Jack the Ripper would be dangerous.

"Mr Salvatore, a description of your brother would be very useful."

I hastily took out my notebook from my pocket and wrote down the description the client was giving. As it turned out his brother looked exactly like him except his hair was straight not curly and his brother Damon had a preference for wearing black.

"Any habits he has or any type of place he likes to frequent," I asked as the description was nothing to go on as plenty of me in London could match it.

"I haven't seen him since that argument, but I would say that he is fond of being a member of a powerful gang and it is very like him to gamble and hang around in dingy clubs."

"It is getting very late, I really must leave," Mr Salvatore said consulting his pocket watch. As he did I observed that he had an unusual ring on his finger. He saw me looking and said. "It is a ring that has been passed down through the family. As it happens my brother has an identical one."

I also wrote that down along with a quick sketch of the ring. I shook hand with Mr. Salvatore, he gave me his card and I showed him out. As soon as he had left I turned to Holmes and parodied his earlier question.

Holmes sat up from his uncomfortable question and replied. "He really is a very secretive client. We gained no personal information about him and he didn't say what the subject of their disagreement was. "

"What should we do then?"

"I will ask Mycroft for a list of gambling clubs in London and maybe enlist his help in this case," Holmes said scribbling down a quick letter and putting it into an envelope. "Go give this to Mrs Hudson."

It was a letter for Mycroft. I did so and when I returned Holmes had gone to bed. After turning out the lamps I followed his example. Tomorrow was going to be a long day as we would be making the rounds of all the card playing clubs in London.

* * *

**I wrote this when I was ill and it seemed like a good idea at the time. Not so sure now.**


	2. Diogenes Club

The next morning during breakfast the reply from Mycroft arrived. We should have been dressed and ready to go at that time, but Holmes had slept in late and had been so deep in sleep that even me attempting to play his violin hadn't woken him up.

Holmes was reading the letter from Mycroft and seemed to be very pleased about something whilst I was smoking my pipe and scouring the morning newspaper for articles for updates in the Jack the Ripper case. Our clients name was briefly mentioned as being a suspect who was found loitering near one of the crime scenes.

"Watson our task is to be more easy than expected. A fellow at Mycroft's club knows Damon and we will be meeting Mr Salvatore at the Diogenes club after lunch," Holmes informed me whilst evaluating the toughness of Mrs Hudson's boiled eggs.

I spluttered and dropped my pipe onto my plate. Holmes smirked at my reaction. The Diogenes club was one of the strangest clubs in London. All its members were very unsociable and snobs. The idea of someone from that club knowing Damon Salvatore was ridiculous because what we knew about Damon from his brother was a complete contrast to the personalities of the Diogenes club members. I had only been there once and had no intention of ever going again. Holmes was right; this was going to be easier than we had anticipated.

"What are we going to do when we meet him Holmes? We can't just ask him outright if he is Jack the Ripper, can we?"

"Of course not Watson. We shall only be asking questions on how he feels towards his brother. I think there is definitely something big between them and I want to hear both sides."

"Wonderful idea Holmes, " I complimented picking up my pipe from the remains of my breakfast. "Then?"

"It all depends on his answers. He should get suspicious and try to meet his brother through us. It should be very interesting."

* * *

That afternoon we arrived at the Diogenes club and Mycroft met is in the foyer. It had been ages since I had seen him. he looked the same as ever. He led us into a private room where someone was already there sitting in a chair by the fire smoking a cigarette. His back was to us, but I assumed it was Damon Salvatore. At the sound of our entrance he stood up and I was able to take in the similarities to his brother. He resembled Stefan right down to the ring; the only real difference was the hair.

"Sherlock, this is Mr Salvatore. Mr Salvatore this is my brother Sherlock Holmes and my friend Dr Watson," Mycroft said introducing us to each other.

We shook hands and sat down by the fire. I relaxed and lit a cigarette.

"So why did you want to see me Mr Holmes? Your brother said you had some questions for me," Damon enquired stubbing out his cigarette and lighting another. Like his brother he had a faint Italian accent when he spoke.

"It involves your brother Stefan," Holmes stated simply.

"Stefan…" The hand lighting the cigarette froze mid way.

"Yes, Stefan. He asked us to find you. What was the reason for the hate between you two?"

"It's simple Mr Holmes. When we were younger we never got on and then we both fell in love with the same girl who is now dead. Before she died she tried to persuade is to make up and stop hating each other. We made up for a short time when we came to London together. After a while we got tired of each other and split," Damon explained finally able to light the cigarette. "Now he wants to get back in contact. Tell him my answer is no."

Holmes raised one eyebrow. We both knew that he was lying from what Stefan Salvatore had told us. He was a good liar though. I had to give him some credit.

"Why did you send him a note asking him to meet you then? I thought you didn't want any contact," I broke in to the conversation. Holmes gave me a look telling me to keep quiet.

"I was going to meet him, then I changed my mind a decided I still hated him. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Anyway we had better be going. What would you say if we arranged a meeting between you and your brother?" Holmes asked getting up.

"I would kill him, "Damon said absentmindedly looking at his nails.

On that unpleasant note we left the room. On our way back to Baker Street Holmes didn't speak a word. I knew better than to interrupt him.

When we arrived we found out form Mrs Hudson that Stefan Salvatore was waiting for us. That was a surprise. He was standing by the window as we entered the room.

"Good news Mr Salvatore, we just had a conversation with your brother," I informed him since Holmes didn't seem to be in a talkative mood.

"What! Really! Where?" He said excitedly. "Mr Holmes I came to warn you that he was very dangerous and you must take precautions."

Our client took and sprig of some herb from his pocket and handed some to Holmes and then to me. I accepted it puzzled. How was a herb protection?

"This is Vervain. It will offer some protection against him. I can't explain how. Now Mr Holmes, where can I find him?"

Holmes frowned and held up his finger. "I will tell you if you give us some more information about the split between you and his personality."

Salvatore sighed and muttered something under his breath that sounded like "I knew it was going to come to this sometime."

What he actually said out loud was different. "Fine. Mr Holmes, do you believe in the existence of vampires?"


	3. Confessions

That was the last thing I expected to hear. My knowledge of vampires was somewhat limited. I happened to be reading Dracula at the moment and that was it. Holmes seemed to be genuinely surprised at Stefan Salvatore's statement. Vampires were probably the last thing on his mind. I remembered the Sussex Vampire case; it had proved to me that vampires only existed in fiction, but now I didn't know what to think.

"You're a v-vampire," I stuttered. "How come you aren't burning up in the sunlight?"

Stefan Salvatore laughed and held up his hand. "This ring protects me."

"What does vervain do? Wouldn't Holy Water work better?"

He smirked. "Please get rid of these ridiculous ideas Dr. Watson. Vervain protects your mind from vampires messing with it. Holy Water to be frank is useless. Most things you read in fiction are untrue."

"Yes Watson. Stop reading Dracula," Holmes said teasingly.

Holmes was too observant at times. How did he know these things?

"And before you ask Watson. I know because I found it in the bathroom hidden in a really bad hiding place."

Some things didn't need Holmes' observational skills to work out. My cheeks reddened slightly at having Holmes indicate to a stranger; a vampire at that, that I liked to read whilst using the bathroom.

"How do you kill a vampire then Mr Salvatore?"I asked ignoring my red cheeks and Holmes' silent mirth which was very distracting.

Salvatore walked over to the window and then rifled through the mess on Holmes' desk for something. After a brief search he held up the paper knife I had given Holmes for Christmas-which had never been used.

"Stabbing or shooting a vampire is useless," he demonstrated his point by stabbing himself in the stomach. I winced and so did he. Evidently vampires could feel pain.

"Whereas staking them through the heart usually does the trick or exposing a without a ring to sunlight," he explained whipping his ring off for and putting his hand directly in the sunlight for a fraction of a second. He then showed us his hand. It was red and the room was starting to smell of burnt flesh.

"We can't read minds exactly, but we can get an idea of how people are feeling and we can mess with them and make them forget things. It is very useful. We can sustain on animal blood, but human blood is better for us. I drink animal blood and Damon drinks human so he is stronger than me."

Holmes finally asked a question of his own. "Why do you and Damon hate each other do much?"

"That is a private and sensitive matter Mr Holmes. I will give you some information though. We were both living Renaissance Italy as aristocrats and staying with us was a beautiful vampire girl, we both loved her and she couldn't choose between us." His eyes darkened. "She turned us both into vampires so we could be joyous companions for ever. We both argued with that, then she got very upset and killed herself because we couldn't share her. That is all you need to know."

"Thank you Mr Salvatore," Holmes replied quietly.

I was very moved by his story. I could see why they hated each other so much now. He was probably wasn't telling us everything though. It was clearly a sensitive subject for him. If I were him it would be too. The vampire girl did sound a little unintelligent; how likely was it that the two would agree to be "joyous companions forever".

"Now that I have told the truth, will you help me kill him?"

I wanted to help him. He was a likeable person once you got over the difference in species. "I'm in."

"Thank you Dr Watson. Mr Holmes?"

"Of course I will. All we need is a good plan, some stakes and a large amount of vervain," Holmes said smiling.

We all shook hands and made a promise that if one of us died by Damon's hand the other two would hunt him down and get revenge.

"We need to make a trap for him. I believe that with serial killings the first three victims are killed close together, then there is a cooling period or he kills two in the same night. Elizabeth Stride was the third victim so there should be a gap which will give us sufficient time to plan. Or else there is an unidentified victim out there."

"I think you are right Mr Holmes," Stefan Salvatore agreed. "I also think that he will try to frame me again. We could use that."

I was feeling left out now. "Mr Salvatore, does your brother always kill the people he feeds on and does he have any preferences?"

"That's a good question Dr Watson. He is very careful not to leave traces, bit sometimes his thirst is too much and he also likes playing games with me. He prefers feeding off women."

Holmes gave me the look he always gave me whenever I asked a surprisingly intelligent question. The surprised annoyed one. He didn't like me butting in.

To distract myself I looked out the window. It was getting dark and Baker Street was quiet. I was about to close the curtains when I spotted a man leaning against a lamppost, supposedly reading a newspaper. He clearly wasn't; his eyes were focused on the window I was looking out of. We locked stares for a second, and then he folded his newspaper up and walked off. I didn't know what to make of it. The man had been distinctly familiar and had been well dressed. He looked to be around Damon Salvatore's age. That's when it came to me. Before we had met Damon at the Diogenes Club we had gone through a room which had few of its members in. He had been one of them. We had walked through without talking to anyone so I didn't know anyone's names. He was probably the friend on Damon's that was a member of the club. Now Damon was suspicious and had got the man to follow us. I closed the curtains and turned back to Holmes and Stefan Salvatore.

"I think we have a slight problem," I stated simply.

* * *

**I am aware that there is a slight plothole in this because some people believe that Elizabeth Stride was killed by her husband and made to look like a victim of Jack the Ripper. **


	4. Following Damon

**A month later**

For a man of his class Damon Salvatore lived in poor lodgings. We had tracked him down through Mycroft who had not been told the truth about him. We needed to keep it very secret. Right now I was tailing Damon so we could work out his habits and find a good place to ambush him. He didn't go out much and when he did it took me to the dark alleyways of London. He was quite popular with the ladies and always picked up a few along the way.

Stefan Salvatore was at Baker Street making plans with Holmes. They made me do all the dirty work like making stakes and following Damon Salvatore. At the moment it looked like Damon was going to have a quiet night indoors. Good. I could go back to Baker Street and have an early night. Trailing Damon late into the night hadn't been good for me and I couldn't wait to curl up in a warm bed after a hearty meal made by Mrs Hudson.

It was raining tonight and I was catching a cold as I walked through it on my way to Baker Street. Outside Baker Street was Damon Salvatore's friend with the newspaper. He was there daily and Holmes had said to ignore him as he didn't follow any of us and just watched the windows. I was greeted by Mrs Hudson who was muttering insults about Holmes under her breath as she took my soaking wet coat form me.

"Dr Watson, what on earth is that man making you do? You come in here at all hours with a cold and most of the time wet with rain. What is he thinking?" Mrs Hudson asked fully prepared to go and yell at Holmes for it.

"It's nothing too strenuous Mrs Hudson. Is Mr Holmes in?"

"Yes he is. Along with that client of yours, the pale one."

"Stefan Salvatore," I deducted. "Could you send up a nice hot supper for me as soon as you can?"

"Of course Dr Watson."

As I made my way up the stairs I could hear laughter coming from the sitting room. That made me hesitate. Maybe I should just go straight to bed and report to Holmes in the morning. It did sound very tempting. However my decision was made for me; as I reached the top of the stairs Holmes flung open the door.

""Come on in Watson," he said gesturing for me to come in.

I sighed and entered the room. Stefan Salvatore was sitting in my armchair with a glass of sherry. On the table there were several empty glasses of the same drink. Holmes shut the door behind me and sat down.

"Mr Salvatore was telling me some amusing anecdotes about his vampire past. Care to join us?" Holmes enquired lighting a cigarette.

"I'm going to bed early Holmes. Can't someone else follow Damon Salvatore? I've been doing it for over a month now."

"We have almost finished Watson. Besides you are following him because he would probably attack me if I did it. I am more of an adversary to him than you are."

"I wasn't convinced. "Why can't the Baker Street Irregulars follow him?"

"Apparently he doesn't take to kindly to children and would possibly attack them and besides they are very noticeable."

"Good night Holmes," was my reply.

"Good night Watson."

I met Mrs Hudson on my way out and told her that I would eat dinner downstairs with her and then go and have a bath before bed. I had picked up a lot of grime today and wanted to be alone with my thoughts as well as catching up on my sleep. I would tell Holmes in the morning that I was tired of tailing Damon Salvatore.

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed and happy. I went into the sitting room to find Holmes asleep in his armchair and Stefan Salvatore still here, sitting in my armchair reading. I could see the title from where I was standing. Dracula. It looked very much like my copy. Couldn't he get his own copy he was certainly rich enough, Holmes must have given it to him as I couldn't imagine a vampire poking around in the bathroom. Also I felt like I was slowly being replaced by Stefan Salvatore who was probably a lot smarter and a better companion than me. Maybe I should just start up my practise again and leave Baker Street and never return again. The moment I thought that coincided with Holmes waking up.

"Good morning Watson," he yawned. "Did Damon do anything out of the ordinary last night?"

"No."

"Good. You can go deliver this note then."

Why was Holmes making me run all the errands on this case? In all of our cases we usually worked together most of the time. This case was very different. I hadn't had a proper conversation with Holmes in weeks and we were getting more distant. Stefan Salvatore was here daily now taking my place. It was a sobering thought.

"Holmes, could you please do your dirty work yourself?"

Holmes frowned, realising how I felt. He gestured for me to sit down. I hesitated then sat down.

"Watson, this case is nearly at an end. We will trap Damon Salvatore and kill him. Then everything will go back to normal and we can be at team again. The reason I get you to do most of the groundwork on this case is because I trust you and know that you will get a job done. Are you all right with it now?"

I nodded slowly. "I understand."

"Holmes patted me on the back. "Excellent. Go deliver that note and the case will be over by midnight."

I stood up and left the room to go and get changed to go on my errand. After three months the case finally looked like it was going to end. I should have known it wasn't going to be that easy. I dressed hurriedly and skipped breakfast. Damon's lodgings were a fair distance and by the time I got back it would be lunchtime even if I took a hansom cab-which I did. Out of curiosity I examined the envelope that the note was in. It had a coat of arms crudely drawn on the back and was addressed to Signore Damon Salvatore it Stefan Salvatore's handwriting.

I arrived at the lodging within in half an hour and told the driver to wait for me. This part of London was an unhealthy place to hang around as I had discovered already. After knocking on the door several times and getting no answer I went around to the side door which was surprisingly unlocked. I cautiously stepped partway inside the black interior of the lodgings.

"Mr Salvatore?" I called out hesitantly. "Mr Damon Salvatore, I have a note for you."

A hand closed around my wrist and pulled me into the darkness. I never saw what grabbed me as my vision faded into black dots and then I passed out.

* * *

**I am very sorry for the wait. I had a resit of my Science GCSE and I wanted to revise and stay commited and not get distracted by fanfiction like last time.**


	5. Watson's choice

I woke to find myself lying on the bare floorboards of a very dark room. I sat up and tried to get my bearings which was very hard because wherever I was completely dark and there was no light. My memory came back a few seconds later. I had been delivering a note to Damon Salvatore, then I had been grabbed and I fainted. I scrambled to my feet and tried to what the time was on my watch, but it was too dark to make it out. I really had no idea if I was still at Damon Salvatore's lodgings- there really was no light at all. Then I felt around for the note that I had been carrying in my pocket. It wasn't there. I bent down and felt blindly around on the floor for it, but unearthed nothing but dust. I sneezed a little as I had unsettled all the dust and dirt that had accumulated on the floor.

"Looking for this Dr Watson?" Damon's voice asked from somewhere in the room. Something was thrown across the room and landed at my feet. I picked it up and felt it. It was flat and thin, I deducted that it must be the note that I was supposed to have been delivering. I had no idea what it was actually about.

"Well, yes I was. I have given you the note like I was asked so I had better be leaving now. And I don't even know what it says," I replied nervously wondering exactly where the door was and if he would let me go.

"Not so fast Dr Watson. The note says that Sherlock Holmes know my plan and if I go to Whitechapel tomorrow night I will get more than I bargained for," he said from somewhere in the darkness. "If the great Sherlock Holmes really knows my next move in destroying my brother he really does have a chance of defeating me."

I had absolutely no idea what to say to that. "Yes Holmes is a brilliant detective. He normally gets the criminal in the end."

"I think this time might be the exception. How fond of you is Sherlock Holmes?"

Definitely not very much at the moment I thought, but I said something else. "I have no idea."

"I think you are lying Dr Watson. You must relax a little. Have a seat," Damon's voice mocked in the darkness.

"I can't see."

"Good point."

A single candle burst into flame in the middle of the room. From its flickering light I could make out the silhouette of a bare wooden chair near me. I still couldn't work out where Damon was. My heartbeat hasn't slowed down yet, it had started beating fast ever since I had heard his voice and I was afraid he was going to kill me. I sat on the chair fearfully.

"Is that better now Dr Watson?" Damon asked.

"It would be nice if I could see your face Mr Salvatore," I said politely.

There was a ghostly chuckle. "After you answer my question you may."

"At the moment all he is doing is ending me on errands and spending his time with your brother," I said truthfully hoping he wasn't going to ask what the errands were.

"Like following me all over London for example?" I could hear a slight smile in his voice.

"Well, yes."

"You really need to learn how to do it better. Holmes must have known that I would spot you. What's his plan?"

"He hasn't told me anything. That is the truth."

"I believe you. I will light another candle."

Two other candles next to the first burst into flame revealing that Damon Salvatore was standing a few metres away from me. I jumped when I realised that. I could also see a little more of the room I was trapped in. The walls were a dark shade of blue almost black and all the windows were boarded up. I still couldn't see the door. There was also another chair like mine near Damon.

"What are you going to do with me now and what is the time?" I asked knowing that I had probably been unconscious for quite a while.

"It's a quarter past five in the afternoon," he answered absently, thinking of something else. "As to your other question I have a few choices for you."

"Choices?"

"Yes. I could let you go back to Holmes and my brother and you can continue to do all their work or I could kill you right now. Also I could hold you to ransom for my brother."

None of them sounded favourable to me right now.

"Any others?" I enquired suddenly longing for a cigarette. I hadn't had one all day.

"There is one more," Damon paused, moved the chair that was by him opposite me and sat down. "I can read your mind. I know how you are feeling at the moment and I know what it's like to play second fiddle to my brother, believe me I do. So your last choice is to be on my side and help me discredit Stefan and kill him. Will you?"

"May I have some time to think it over in private?" I requested. My thoughts were in turmoil and I needed to think about some things.

"Of course."

Damon lit another candle and I saw where the only door to the room was. There was a key in the lock. He left the room after telling me I had ten minutes and took the key with him-presumably to lock it on the other side.

As soon as he had gone I sighed. I knew that the first choice led to the same result as the second. Why had Holmes sent me here anyway? I fumbled in my pockets in hope of finding a cigarette and lighter to calm my nerves. I found only a box of cigarettes. Damon must have removed the lighter in case I tried anything. I opened the box to find a note in the lid.

**Watson. If I have anticipated events correctly Damon should have captured you and given you a chance to work with him. All my plans have led up to this. Accept the offer and when the time comes tomorrow in Whitechapel, betray him. Please know that I have been distancing myself from you for a reason. Remember he can read you mind and sense your feelings. Keep safe.**

**Holmes**

The note cleared up a lot of things. Part of Holmes' plan had been to get me onto Damon's side. I still felt like a lamb going to slaughter though. He and Stefan had been acting like they had been so Damon could see that I was being replaced by Stefan and was unhappy working with them and give me an offer. It explained a lot of things. Everything was clear now.

* * *

**If there are any punctuation mistakes in tis chapter it is because I didn't plan to write this all up today and I have had to do it very quickly. I would like to thank Forcystus for her suggestion for the plot, but I have my own plan.**


	6. Canonical Five

I folded the note back up and put it in exactly as I had found it. The note had explained why I had never been given any vervain to protect myself when I had been following Damon. Holmes had needed Damon to see the hate I felt towards Stefan Salvatore. It was crucial that I kept the plan out of my head. To block out my happy and relieved thoughts about finally understanding I settled for thinking about killing Stefan Salvatore in various painful, gruesome ways.

When the time limit was up Damon came back into the room and gave me a long searching look to try and gauge my feelings. He smiled when he read my mind as I was thinking about killing his brother by setting the dog from the Hound of the Baskervilles case on him. Even though I knew the truth now there was still a small part of me that was jealous of Stefan.

"So Dr Watson, have you made a decision yet?" Damon asked rather unnecessarily for he could read my thoughts of killing his brother.

"Yes I have. I will join you and assist you in destroying Stefan."

Damon smiled. "Excellent. Let us get to work immediately."

He led me out of the windowless room to a study that was well lit, but rather empty of furniture. There was a map of London on the wall and a more detailed one of Whitechapel pinned next to it. In the centre of the room was a desk which was a mess and covered in papers, a little like Holmes'. Like in the other room there were two plain, wooden chairs, bare floorboards and I could see spider's webs on the ceiling.

"Take a closer look at the map of Whitechapel. What can you see?" Damon requested gesturing to it whilst clearing a space on his desk.

I walked over to it and note there were several dots in different places on the map. Marked next to the dot were dates and initials. I finally understood the purpose it when I saw E.S Sept 30th.

"The initials of the victims of Jack the Ripper are marked on this map," I concluded wondering why he was so exact in the planning of his crimes. "And the dates of the deaths and where the bodies were found are also there."

Damon clapped his hands. "Very good Dr Watson. You are quite quick on the mark, which will be very useful tomorrow night. Now what can you tell me about all of Jack the Ripper's victims so far?"

"They were prostitutes and were all different in age and appearance," I answered thinking back to the newspaper reports that I had read in research for this case. "Also they were all drunk at the time they were killed."

"Where does the nickname Jack the Ripper come from?"

"From a letter that was written to a newspaper and was forwarded to Scotland Yard. The subject of it, I believe was blood," I said thinking carefully remembering the punctuation and grammar mistakes in it. It was known as the "Dear Boss" letter.

"You have passed my test. Now I will explain what my plan for tomorrow night is going to be."

I hoped that I wouldn't have to take any part in the killings. Holmes' note hadn't said anything about what I should do with the victim. I was worried to say the least. Why did the snags in Holmes' plan only occur to me too late? Like with the case of the Illustrious Client; I had been given twelve hours by Holmes to research Ming vases and to perpetrate the house of an expert in it and a very dangerous criminal. Jack the Ripper mutilated his victims horribly and I was standing in the same room as him right now.

"You may or may not have noticed that I rather popular with the fair sex, Dr Watson. I have selected my next victim. Her name is Mary Jane Kelly and she will die tomorrow night on November the 9th."

I nodded knowing that I wouldn't be able to save her without getting killed myself and then all of Holmes' work would have been wasted. I felt sick.

"You look a little green Dr Watson," Damon observed puzzled.

"I'm fine," I replied although wishing I didn't have to listen to all of his grotesque plans.

"You don't look it."

"Please don't bother yourself Mr Salvatore."

Damon gave me a look and correctly deducted why I wasn't looking at all well. "You won't have to take a part in the actual killing, but I can't let you out of my sight."

That made me feel slightly better, not much though. I was still going to have to be with him when it happened though. Well at least I would have to wield the weapon myself.

"So after you kill your planned victim what are you going to do?" I asked not quite believing I was going to go along with this,

"I will send Sherlock Holmes and my brother an invitation to meet me in Whitechapel to meet me not far off from where the victim will be. You can deal with Holmes in whatever way you like and I will overpower Stefan, leave him unconscious and put the blood covered weapon in his hands. What do you think of it?"

Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong? What if Stefan managed to beat Damon? I didn't like to say anything though. Damon seemed to think he was stronger just because he had no morals and drank human blood. I wondered what the relations had been between the two before they became vampires and bitter enemies. It certainly must have been strained judging by what they were like now.

"I think that it is certainly a sound plan," I commented doubtfully wondering what exactly I was expected to do to Holmes. I couldn't imagine beating him up with my bare fist as Holmes excelled at bare knuckle boxing and was a worthy opponent and I had a bad leg that played up at the worst times possible.

"Of course it is," Damon looked slightly affronted at the tone of my voice which had been slightly doubting. "The man that I have influenced to watch Baker Street can deliver the invitation and join us in Whitechapel if anything goes wrong. He doesn't know anything; he is just brainwashed to follow my orders. I might keep him if he comes in useful."

Yet another person to account for. I was feeling very apprehensive about tomorrow. I was being relied on by Holmes and Stefan to betray Damon, but what use could I be. I had no weapons and he was very powerful and didn't really have any emotion besides hate and the occasional wry humour. It was hopeless.

"Dr Watson, you will sleep here tonight and spend all day with me planning the final elemenys. Then in the evening we will take a trip to Whitechapel."

"Yes Mr Salvatore," I yawned, suddenly feeling tired. "May I go to bed now? I don't feel like I can think properly at the moment."

I saw the way Damon was staring at me and my befuddled mind knew he was influencing me to fall asleep. Sometimes I wished that I had been allowed to carry Vervain; I do like my privacy and the freedom to do what I like at times.

"I am sorry Dr Watson. I am only doing this because you do really need to catch up on sleep and you have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow. Goodnight."

* * *

**I have now finished all my exams and promise to update more regularly than I have been.**


End file.
